The Murky Truth
by ShyeMyst
Summary: R&R Dark Clark What if it were that Clark Kent was placed on this planet to place the human race in slavery. What if he kept all this a secret, and no one knows this except for him. R
1. Chapter 1

(Author's note: This is my first Smallville Fan Fiction, I decided that I would take a break from the normal Smallville themes… I like to be original, and I hope this is an original idea that you will enjoy.) 

(Words to live by… if you recognize it I don't own it… although I would be rich if I did! Enjoy:-)

**NOTE on the story: I am tired of happy sappy little Clark saves the day fanfictions. This fanfic is dark, made to be dark… if a darker side of Clark is not your fancy. I suggest you turn back… There will be no slash…. I am dark… but dark doesn't always mean with pairings…**

**I am setting up a unique universe for Smallville with this Fanfiction, and therefore, does not follow the show or other shows or the comic strip…**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY! ENOUGH OF MY TALK!**

The Murky Truth 

**(Clark Kent AKA Kal-El Point of View 1st Person)**

First Chapter: Earth-Bound 

_(Scene) The Kyrptonians spent the last two centuries going from war-torn planet to war-torn planet offering peace to their societies, but this latest attempt to bring peace to a fighting society has blown up in their faces, brining war and destruction to their own planet of Krypton. Lara and Jor-El, are in their home with the war erupting all around them, as they are trying to determine what should become of their infant son Kal-El…_

"Lara, we have no choice we have to send Kal-El away, it is our only chance to survive." Jor-El said to my mother, I am wrapped up in her arms tightly; the noises hurt my ears as the mortars explode. I don't know what is going on but I listen intently on what my mother says.

"Jor-El, no, I will not send my son off to some remote planet, to bring hope to our people." She cried, her tears wash upon my face; I try not to cry, as I convince myself that I am safe there in her arms.

"We have no choice, Lara look at this place, we will be lucky if we can sustain any life. This is not a place to raise a son, not during the war," my father insists.

"I don't care, I don't want to leave my only son. The Assembly will not allow us more than one child, I don't want to lose our only son to the universe." She cried over me again. I don't make a sound; I just lay there in my soft fuzzy blanket looking with loving eyes to my mother's tear-soaked face.

"The Assembly wishes for it. They have instructed that he is to go to Earth." He says sternly to my mother.

"I won't see it done, it's not fair. Jor-El, why does Kal-El have to be the one to go, why can't it be someone else's son? Why?" She sobbed harder.

"It is for the best, Lara, the best for us, the best for Kal-El, it's the best we can hope for."

"I know, I, I just don't like it," she sobbed hugging father softly, leaning her head on his shoulder. "I know, it is, I just, I don't want to just leave him in a small shuttle all alone."

"He won't even remember the trip, it is the best for all of us."

"I know," she sobbed some more gently placing me in the tiny spacecraft that would be bound for a planet called Earth.

"I promise you we will see him again. He is not going to be lost, just going to be waiting for us to return," he said holding my mother's face in his gentle hands. He looks at my face visible through the blanket, and smiled.

"I will miss you my Kal-El," he smiled and he and my mother stood together as the top of my spacecraft shut, and that was the last I remember of Krypton.

(Five Years later.)

Opening my eyes, I push open the small pod I found myself in. Black streaks fell across the sky; the sight is still burned into my memories. I walk around the field aimlessly watching as more streaks streaked across the sky.

Part of me knows the destruction that is taking place, part of me knows that I like it, and part of me knows that I brought it. I can't explain it; it is impossible for anyone to know, or even to comprehend, other than me.

I am not even sure if I can completely comprehend it, because it is just a feeling that I have, an intuition, a hunch, I cannot tell anything other than I feel that it is my doing.

I wonder around the endless cornfields for a few more hours, just until I came to a strange contraption with two people hanging upside down. I squat down to get a better look at them, they seem fine to me, and one even notices me squatting there.

Their look was one I don't think I can recall. Maybe it was of hope, maybe of a different emotion entirely, but they were glad to see me of course. They wrapped me up in a fuzzy cloth, it was warm on my skin, and I loved its softness against my body, as they took me home…

But I wasn't really going home, not really. I know somehow that these are not my real parents; I know somehow that this isn't my home, but I have a strong suspicion that I am meant to be here.

They call themselves the Kent's, Martha and Jonathan Kent; they have taken me in and claimed me as their own. I know that I am meant to be here with them, I know they are hiding things from me, I know I can do these things, and I know I cannot let the others know.

I take pride in the fact I keep these things to myself, allowing them all to believe what they will of me. I try of course to do good, to be the perfect little son, but they soon will know why I am here on this fighting rock, eventually they will figure it out.

But until then, I stay as innocent as possible, being good in school being the perfect little angel until the day that I have no other choice but to strip off who I have become and show this world who I am.

-

I hope you liked it… I know it is pretty anti-climatic… I promise the next one will be more so… :) Enjoy. PLEASE PLEASE R&R


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I apologize for the beginning being a little anti climatic… Now lets see what we can do…**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! **

**The Murky Truth**

**Chapter 2: The Wall of Weird**

**(Clark's POV)**

I can't believe I woke up late again. I look at my blinking clock to know that it must have turned off during the night. I don't even try to punish it's lousy disposition, I just get my clothes on as fast as I can, and run to the end of the drive just in time for me to see it driving away.

"Great," I mumble to myself. I look back to the house and I smile. I know I am not supposed to use my unique gifts right now. I know I am grounded for doing just that. My dad has me doing chores by the bail load every night after school.

I realize though standing at the end of my drive that I don't care, besides helping dad out allows me to use my gifts, whether he knows it or not, and I will not just let them be forgotten.

Before I even have a chance to go back and tell them that I have missed the school bus yet again, I zip across the cornfields ripping up the earth and smile when I beat the school bus to the school.

Chloe walked off the yellow school bus with Pete Ross. I met Chloe years earlier, when her family just moved here from Metropolis. She had to know what a working farm looked like. So I took her to the Kent farm. Ever since then she has been pestering me and teasing me about everything. I don't know why she continues to try. It hasn't worked then and it hasn't worked now.

I stay close though close enough to hear her say, "Clark couldn't make the bus if his life depended on it." She joked to Pete.

I emerge out of my hiding place, to meet her face to face.

"How do you do that?" She inquires. She has always inquired about me, and that is what is the most annoying aspect of Chloe Sullivan.

I must say though, even though she is annoying as hell, she has her useful side to her. She tends to know everything that is going on in this small dinky town, at least enough of what is going on. Which is precisely why I put up with her.

I have to know what the happenings are if I am to accomplish what I was sent here to do. I have to do what is needed. I don't know what that is exactly, just really a gut feeling I have always had.

I put on a smile as she continues talking as we walk into the courtyard of our new high school.

Lana Lang walks by. I can tell that there is something about Lana that has me very attracted to her, but something about her has me stumbling all over my feet every time I try.

She drops a book on the ground before she enters the school. I have to be nice, after all my reputation for everything I have ever worked of is at stake and no one can question whether I am good or bad, they have to know I am the good boy Clark Kent, the person who won't eventually enslave the world, and reap the land of their benefits. They must not be able to see it coming.

So what is the gentleman to do? I pick up her books of course. I get just about to touching her before I fall flat on my face. I hate the pavement more than anything, but what is worse than the pavement's grinding surface, was Whitney's glare at me.

I brush it off, and pull myself up, just in time to see Chloe and Pete laughing at my near fetal attempt to help Lana Lang.

"Real smooth," Pete says to me. I just looked at him with an annoying glare. I don't want to get close to him, but he is forcing me to do just that. I tolerate him though, because he is Chloe's friend, and I need Chloe's connections to stay in connection with this place.

I want to know what is going on, I need to know what is going on. It is what I need. Maybe so the events don't expose me, maybe so I can gain the favors of people who I could help. But I only help those that.

What I want to know the most though, is how much do they know? I go back to Chloe and Pete, they were talking about all the weirdness around the town. I play ignorant again. I am good at ignorant, which is what everyone believes I am.

"Weirdness central what do you mean by that?" I ask innocently enough.

They just look at each other. I hate it when they do that to me. I hate it when they know stuff that I don't know. I just raise my eyebrow, and watch as they whisper excitedly to each other.

"What?" I ask.

"Oh it's nothing." Chloe says. God I hate it when she does that to me. I want to know what is going on, I want to know, and they continue to beat around the bush with me.

"Hey, maybe we should tell him?" Pete says. Thank god for Pete being the reasonable one, the one who seems to be closer to me as a friend than Chloe. I smile and look at Chloe.

"Tell me what?" I ask again, playing innocent.

"Oh, we just have this little thing, it's not too big." She smiled.

Frustrations fill me again, but she just smiles and pulls out a sucker from her purse and walked in school with Pete following her.

Of course I follow them, as they walk into the headquarters for the school paper.

"What is it that you should show me?" I ask still putting on that good ole Clark Kent charm.

They walk to the door at the back of the room and open it. They walk in and I of course follow them inside. I was shocked at what I saw there surrounding the small confines of the room.

There were pictures everywhere, of every article of every weird occurrence that ever happened in this small dinky little town. I take my time and look at it. The picture of Lana really caught my eye. I starred at it for a little bit. I am not too worried on the appearance of this, since they already know that I have an interest in Lana Lang.

I know I orphaned her, I know that she has no parents because of me, and part of me doesn't care. My interests in her aren't romantic, but I have everyone believing they are.

Whoever she is, the person who lives in the farm just across the way from the barn the person whom I watch constantly through the telescope in the hayloft. I know somehow without even speaking to her that she will have a roll in the turning of the world.

Of course to keep appearances up I try to help her out the most I can, to try to hide my true intentions of using her for my own benefit. An unfulfilled childhood lust is what they believe it is, just some silly high school crush. But it is much, much more than that. I know it, but they believe what they will.

"Hey Clark!' Chloe's voice interrupts my thoughts. I turn to her and smile.

"This is quite a piece of work." I comment on all the weird articles plastered to the wall. "What do you call it?"

"Well it really doesn't have a name, we just call it the wall of weird."

I look at it some more, and I realize just how close they really are to the truth. To knowing everything there is to know. To know that the meteor storms that day were just a cover for my arrival, the entire thing was planned by the Assembly on Krypton.

Everyone believes I don't have memories from my true parents. That I don't know anything about where I came from, but I remember everything I ever heard, I just don't tell anyone to let them know any different.

I look at it for a bit longer, absorbing everything I see, and I know one thing from this. I have to keep a closer eye on Chloe Sullivan.

I sat through classes that continued to bore me to tears. I don't care what they teach me any more. I know what I need to know. The teachers don't know this though, as I continue to ace my tests with little effort.

I don't sleep through the day's classes, but I am not really paying attention. Just doodling little drawings of Lana in my notebook. Personally I don't know why I even both to come to class any more, or why my adopted parents make me go, but I go anyways.

After all I am the perfect good son.

School couldn't end soon enough. I heard the bell ring and it was music to my ears. I ran out of class grabbing my book bag out of my locker, wished Chloe and Pete a good evening and head back to the farm.

I don't get on the bus, and I don't set the new land speed record either. I just continue to walk slowly down the road. I see a lumber truck pass full of chopped trees, I don't pay much attention, but I know it dropped a timber onto the road. Again I do nothing to stop it. In fact I just stay there looking over the bridge.

Later I would be asked about why I was leaning over the bridge. Truthfully I was thinking about the wall of weird, but I just told them personal issues. It wasn't really a lie; it just wasn't really the truth. It is not like I am standing on the grand stand having to testify on it, so who cares if the police don't know the real reason I was there.

When it happened, when the car happened by, I knew who it was. It couldn't have been anyone else. I mean, who all do we know who drives a Porsche? There was only one person who I knew it could be.

It wasn't that I liked or loved Lex Luther that I jumped into the water and pealed back his car like it was a sardine can. I hadn't really liked him at all. But, I know that in order to carry out my plan, the biggest plot of all I would need someone with extremely good connections who had the funding needed to get by the law.

A person like that if used right could be a very powerful person. I didn't pull him out because it was the decent thing to do. I pulled him out for my own damned reasons. Because I knew that if I put him into a position of debt into my favor I could get into his inner circle. I knew people like him doesn't particularly like being in another's debt, especially one as big as having their life saved.

I told them though that I was just a nice guy.

It almost shocks me on how gullible people are, how eagerly they are to trust another person, how they want to trust others. I can't help but extort the situation to my own benefit, to feed them exactly what they want to hear, so that I may look like the hero of the day instead of the pesky little boy that just stands around and looks clueless as things happen around him.

Sure I could have moved the timber. It was there long enough for me to go out there and snatch it from the bridge, but I didn't. I didn't simply because I like that unknown factor. I didn't know who was coming down that road, but now because it was here. I have a brand new contact with the Luther family and in a good favor.

I trust that he will spend his resources to investigate the bizarre atmosphere of this wreck that is to be expected from a person of his financial stature. I know it, and I don't do anything to stop it. I want him to find out, I want him to know what type of a resource I could be. I want him to know that if he helps me, I will help him, and have a very productive business relationship.

I smile gloatingly as I speed off towards the farm. I don't tell mom and dad on the happenings of the day, but I am sure they will know soon enough. This is after all a tiny little town in Kansas and word of a farm boy saving the live of a millionaire will make some waves.

I am quite pleased with the way things have panned out, more so than I could have imagined. Now if I could just get my parents to open up to me and tell me what they are hiding.

They still don't know I know where I came from, they don't know I know about my powers, and I want to keep it that way. For if they knew it would be detrimental to everything I have worked so hard for, I just continue to help them out and be the perfect little son, as I lift the tractor for my father.

"Alright son, let her down slowly." He says to me in the twilight of the day.

I look at him and smile.

"Dad, do you know anything about my real parents?" I ask thinking on Chloe's wall and what she really knows; I just have to find out what all they know.

He looks at me with an inquisitive gaze, and I know he knows something, and I need him to show me, it is a must.

He puts up his tools and goes inside to where mom is cooking dinner.

"I am going to show him," he tells her. She looks almost with a glare that could peal the paint off of the walls. This is when I know that whatever they are hiding from me is big, real big. I follow him, not really saying much of anything; I just know that whatever it had to be big, real big.

He takes me to the cellar and pulled the chained lock from the doors, before swinging them open and walking down the rickety steps.

I follow, and notice a covered boulder sitting in the middle of the room. I didn't need to know what it was when I saw it; I knew it was the pod my real parents put me in when I was just two months.

He uncovered the small metallic pod, and I knew exactly what it was.

But seeing it was like a trigger though, and suddenly I knew exactly what I needed to do. It was an unwritten instruction from my parents I just smiled and nodded and continued to ask questions to dad about it, pretending that this was all news to me. Little does he know though…

-

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Alliances 

**(Clark's POV)**

I wait until the house is silent before softly walking through the darkened house just to make sure everything is how it should be. My parents are asleep in their bed snuggled closely into their arms. My father snores slightly when he rolls out of mom's arms.

I softly close the door, before zipping out of the darkened house, careful not to slam the door too hard to rattle the house. I get just as far as the garage and, look at Dad's read pick-up truck. Not really thinking anything about it, I hopped in the driver's seat, hot-wired the truck, using two quarters of course.

The engine cranked, and I backed it out of the garage and drove it off to the Luther's mansion.

I could have just run there at super human speed, but where would the fun be in that? This way I get to drive my dad's truck, and Lex is no closer to knowing my little secret. And knowing him he would ask how I got to his place from the farm without so much as a ride.

I pull down past the gate the opened automatically. Didn't ask why, I just assumed that he was expecting me, and I am sure he is. I pull up to the garage and shut the engine off, and step out of the farm truck.

I look at the massive over-sized house thinking that it was a little garish, but it was there money, not mine.

I walk up to the hideously huge front doors and knock on the lion's mouth doorknocker. The door boomed loudly echoing through the house. Really I hope I haven't woken him up, but really I don't care if I did.

The door creaked open and Lex stood there dressed in his dark green bathrobe. I really hope I haven't disturbed him, but deep down I am glad I did.

He invited me in and to have a seat on his black leather sofa. He took a seat on the black leather chair adjacent to the one I sat.

His look was tired and groggy, as he slouched over resting his head into his arm.

"I am grateful that you have saved my life," he says trying to stifle a yawn desperately trying to escape from somewhere deep inside of him. "But, I am curious as to why you are here at three past mid-night."

"Simple," I say watching as he rubs his head. I suspsect one of the few lasting effects he will have endured this evening from his little post-noon-jump-off-the-bridge escapade.

He just looks at me with a questioning look and just ignores the fact that I have stopped to admire his new decorations.

"Does your head hurt?" I ask, interrupting my train of thought.

"Not really," Lex obviously lied. If he were telling the truth he would have told me yes, but I am not going to call him out on such an obvious lie.

"So what is the meaning of this business?" He asks, this time removing his hand from his bruised head.

"I have a proposition for you." I smile.

"What type of proposition?" He asks cocking an eyebrow at my statement. I can tell that he is obviously interested. After all this might save him from having to go out and actually buy me some lavish gift.

What the hey, I will still make him go out and buy me a lavish gift. After all I deserved it right? I did save the man's life.

"I was thinking that the two of us could strike a deal. A deal that would benefit us both." I say darkly, trying to get his inner most desires to come out. I know I am bating him, and I know I should be careful with the fire that I am playing with, but I can't help but stoke it just the same.

I could already tell that he was getting bored of this mindless chit-chat and we should move on to other things, but I was really liking the foreplay and dragging this out on him so early in the morning.

He offers me a glass of tea in an attempt to try to speed things up, or to at least make me more comfortable. I took it nonetheless and smiled gratefully as I did.

"So what is this proposition?" He asked again.

"You're worth a good some of money, I know just about how much, but we can call it a good some, I am sure there are bunch of people out there trying to extort your family for all their worth, and from what I read that is quite a lot."

"Alright?" he nodded urging me to continue onward with my sinister plot.

"There is a small minute group of people who have gained special abilities through exposure to the meteor rocks that hit this small dinky town."

"People with special abilities? They don't exist." Lex dismissed.

I just smile and don't even acknowledge the fact that he is sitting right across from the living reason why there are these people running around Smallville.

"If we could get them to join their alliances with you and me, we could easily become the two most powerful people in the world." I broaden my smile.

"How would we convince them?" He asks.

"Simple, we put them into a situation that will give them no other choice."

The plan was perfect in every way even to how it will be all set up. I had thought about this over, to the finest smallest detail, and I am quite sure that there is nothing wrong with this plan.

"Alright lets say I am interested what would I need to do and how would this benefit me?"

"I have read about you since I was a small boy, I guess you could say I have always been a fan of yours. I read somewhere in one of them interviews that you desired to become the most powerful person in the world. Is that not still your dream and ambitions?" I say trying to appeal to his over zealous ego. I can tell by his smile that it is working perfectly as planned.

"Okay and all I would have to do is?"

"Simply open up a mental institution under an assumed name, you would get the credit, of course and in return you will keep my true identity a secret."

"Why a mental institution?" He asks I suppose just to be aware of everything.

"Why not? Some of those people are quite bizarre, and they would never be questioned if they were in an asylum. As well as some of the experiments we could run there. No one would ask any questions about the happenings there. It is the perfect cover for our training facility."

I can tell that he is agreeing with me.

"Alright, but I first must know everything about how you pulled me out of that car."

"Deal," I answer. I know my Earth father would have just been beside himself to know I was telling the Luther's about my abilities. I don't regret my decision though. I know that he will do what he can to protect me. Besides, who else has a better fleet of lawyers, ready to kiss ass for them?

We shook on the deal, and I could at least do him the favor of bidding him a good night. I didn't waist any time in driving the stolen truck back to the farm, parking it in its usual position, and fixing the damage I have inflicted to it.

I waste no time in speeding off into the house so no one suspects that I have even been out this night. I stop by my parent's room, they are still asleep my dad still snoring softly in the distance. I gently close the door, smile gloatingly to myself and disappear into my room for a good night's sleep.

The ringing of the alarm clock assaulted my ears, I reach down to click it off and I missed making my brand spanking new alarm clock microscopic instead.

'At least it's off,' I reassure myself, and allow my eyes to drift shut again. It was about that time I hear my mother's voice shouting, "Oh My God Where on earth did it come from?"

My eyes flash open, and I hastily grab a pair of jeans and a plaid button-down shirt and run down the stairs and out the front door to find a brand new navy blue Ford F-250 sitting there in our driveway.

"The Lex gave it to me," I say excitedly. I knew it was, I knew he was going to buy me something elaborate, and I never said he couldn't. I smiled bigger than I ever knew I could, and carelessly asked, "Can we keep it?"

"No son," I hear the disappointed voice of my father. It did disappoint me even though I knew that he was going to tell me that I couldn't keep it even before I asked the question.

"Why not? We could use another vehicle, I mean the truck won't last forever dad, this is exactly what you need." I try my best to convince him of that. But there was never any convincing this man when he has made up his mind. When his mind was made up it was made up and that was the end of it.

"We are not going to accept charity from the Luther's that is exactly how they get people under their thumb, and that is a thumb I really don't want to be under." He said.

He was reasonable, at least he had his reasons for disliking the family, or at least his father, but I got to try to get him to understand that Lex is nothing like Lionel.

"But dad, Lex is different, he isn't the same as Lionel. Please, don't judge him solely based on what his father has done." I plead to him, but yet again, his defense against the subject is strong, and he refuses to hear any part of it.

I know my mother would like to argue, but like me she had realized his stubbornness many years earlier. Or, at least enough to know that she was going to get just about as far as I did, and that was little farther than he was just before I came out here.

I at least got a chance to read the letter he had placed on the driver's seat meant for me. The note was short and simple. Nothing too sweet or anything like that, it just read, "to the future, cheers." And that was it.

At that point I knew that I was seeing Lex after school, and there was nothing to stop me from going to him.

School was a bore like always. I have learned this already from the speed reading I did during the summers.

'This is so hideously boring, and I swear if Chloe Sullivan doesn't stop starring at me I am going to have to show her the meaning of a super sonic bitch slap.' I thought during Science as I made a small mistake causing a lengthy smoke-fest to consume the room.

The students congratulated me for allowing my stupidity to get them out of their much needed chemistry class, but needless to say they were now out in the fresh air experiencing the small joys of freedom.

That is where I see Lana Lang, and her gorgeous persona just consumes my vision. There were angels playing harps in my head when she was around, and a glow that seems to just emanate from her skin. Unfortunately seconds later Whitney follows her, and I just instinctively look away before he caught a glance at something he probably shouldn't have.

It was of no use though. I just ignored him completely allowing her image to be burned in my sights, much like a frame of film getting burned into a camera lens.

Whitney shares a nasty glance with me as he and Lana passed my sites. That wasn't new to me though, I was quite used to him bullying me around. I don't stop him, just because I don't want to hurt Lana. If it weren't for Lana carrying my heart with her unknowingly wherever she went I would have pummeled the bloody life right out of him. However, just knowing how much that would have torn her up inside keeps me and him just exchanging the nasty stares at one another.

School ended and not a moment too soon. I rushed home dropped off my bag in the barn and zipped off down to the Luther mansion.

I knocked on the door, and Lex opened up the massive doors again inviting me inside.

He exchanged a small smile with me and I have known that it is set.

"You are looking at the proud owner of the Belle Reve Institution, for the extremely mentally disturbed people." Lex smiled.

I looked at the ownership he held in his hand and was extremely excited to hear that our plan is starting to get into full swing. Now all we have to do is to get people to join our team.

This is excellent.

"Did you get the truck I sent you?" He asked pouring me a glass of tea.

"Yeah, but my dad is taking it back I am afraid." I say with the disappointment high on my voice. I don't want to make him think that I am not grateful for the gift he gave, even though I am forced to return his generous gift.

"So I have upheld my end of the bargain, now you must uphold your end." Lex smiles.

I know what he wants to know, he told me what he wants to know, and I will only be too glad to give it to him, but he has to understand that no one else is to find out period. More importantly if they do find out they should not find out from him, but from me.

"This goes no farther. You will continue your investigation into the crash, you will not release your findings about the crash, and your money flow from there will go directly to the institute, under the name of the research for the accident."

"I would have expected nothing less." He smiles, and I start to tell him everything, about my real parents, about the shuttle ride to earth, and how my earth parents found me. I told him everything. Well except for the green rock, I haven't told him that yet, but he will figure that out soon enough though…


End file.
